The present invention relates to a lock mechanism for a slide device for use, particularly, in vehicle seats and an assembling method thereof.
The seat slide device is constructed to have a seat cushion with a seat back movable in the vehicle longitudinal direction, thereby allowing a seat occupant or passenger to carry out adjustment for an optimum seating position.
Typically, the seat cushion is fixed to an upper rail slidably engaged with a lower rail fixed to a vehicle-body floor. Lock openings are formed in a side face of the lower rail at predetermined intervals in the longitudinal direction thereof. Connected to the upper rail is a lock mechanism comprising a bracket having a lock piece which is provided with a lock pawl engaged/disengaged from the lock openings and is rotatively biased by a coil spring.
The lock piece comprises an operation rod extending forward downward of the seat cushion. When rotating the operation rod, the lock piece is forcibly rotated against a spring force to disengage the lock pawl from a lock opening, obtaining lock release. When releasing the operation rod, the lock piece is returned to an original position by a spring force to engage the lock pawl in another lock opening.